


Nine months and counting

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidfic, Maybe - Freeform, bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: this is that stereotypical family fluff ecpecting kidfic because I am me and I love cheese





	Nine months and counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steffel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/gifts).



> for [Stef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffel)! Very late birthday/Christmas present XD

Satsuki comes out of the bathroom, tense and pensive and Aomine of _course_ doesn’t notice because he’s too busy reading a magazine.

Momoi stands in the doorway to the living room for a moment, contemplating how to say what she needs to say.

“Dai-chan.” He finally decides and approaches him, knocking his legs so he looks up at her and abandons the magazine.

“Yeah?” He says, distracted.

“Do you know what this is?” She says and shows him a slim, white stick.

Aomine squints and thinks for a moment.

“Dunno. A thermometer?”

Satsuki sighs.

“No, dummy.” She sits at the couch and takes his magazine away and puts it behind her.

“It’s a pregnancy test.”

She shows him again and Aomine looks at the thing, a bit cross eyes and then focuses.

“Uh, it says positive here.”

“I _know_.”

“Does that mean it worked?”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘worked’.”

Aomine looks lost for a moment, weighting his chances of what to say and Satsuki finally takes pity on him.

“It means I’m pregnant.”

Aomine grunts something unintelligible.

And then he makes a face.

“Wait. You peed on this right?”

Momoi sighs and looks at the celling.

“Yes, I did. That’s how those things work.”

Aomine pushes her hand away with mild disgust on his face.

But then he goes quiet and stands up.

He doesn’t look at her for a long while and Momoi starts to worry for a bit.

“Do uh, how long did you know?”

“I just did the test, but I had my suspicions for at least 2 weeks.”

Aomine scratches his head.

“And who uh…”

“If you ask me who the father is I am going to throw this test in your face and need I remind you I _peed_ on it.”

“Okay, okay. Jesus. Calm your tits.”

Momoi huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, but then when Aomine doesn’t say anything she gets worried again.

“Well? Say something.”

Aomine shrugs and kicks his feet for a moment.

“So, what do you wanna do?”

“What do you mean?” She stands up and walks up to him.

He shrugs again and Momoi tilts her head.

“Hey.” She shakes his arm. “If you want to say something do it.”

Aomine shakes her hand away and avoids looking at her.

“You wanna keep it?”

Momoi is taken a back for a moment and then she feels a slimy feeling in her gut.

“ _You_ don’t?”

Aomine looks like she just accused him of some terrible crime.

“I didn’t say that!”

“And neither did I.” She huffs. ” What made you think that?”

Aomine shrugs for the millionth time.

“Dunno. You’re busy. I’m busy. We’re not really parents material.”

That was true, but it didn’t mean it had to be a tragedy. Satsuki believed that as long as they try and learn it could work. They had good support in their friends and family.

“I mean.” Aomine was still talking. “Hell, we’re not even married.” He mumbled the last word as if he was ashamed to even suggest something like that.

Momoi blinked.

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want what?”

“Get married.”

Aomine opened his mouth and then exhaled.

“It would be good for the kid, right?”

“I’m asking you, not the kid.” She pressed.

“Uh.”

“Well?”

“I don’t know okay!? I never thought about it as something possible.”

“Why?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“Dunno. Didn’t feel like you’d want to.”

Momoi looked at Aomine for a moment and then snorted.

“What!?”

“Nothing. Next time just ask.”

“Haha. Very funny. Uh crap. I don’t even have anything.” He patted his pockets. “Um.”

“Here. Let me do it.” She said and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get married.”

“Um, wow. So _romantic_ Satsu.”

“ _You’re_ complaining?”

“Oh, shut up. C’mere.” He said and grabbed her face, leaned forward and kissed her.

“Happy?”

“Maybe.” She said with a spark in her eye before she turned serious. “I should call my mom though.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They went into separate rooms to make their calls.

\---

“You look amazing Momocchi!”

“Thank you Ki-chan!”

Aomine frowned when he aimed his phone at them.

“But wouldn’t it kill you to smile Aominecchi?”

“Yes.” Aomine grunted above her and she rolled her eyes. “Get it over with it!”

“Okay, okay.” Kise mumbled and took the photo.

“Hey. He okay?” Kise asked Momoi after he was done taking pictures.

“Oh yeah. You should have seen him in the morning it was waaaay worse.” She admitted.

Kise snorted and then giggled and she joined him.

“Haha, so funny.” Aomine grumbled when he saw them laughing.

“Congratulations.” Kise said earnestly and Aomine blushed and frowned.

“Momoi-san.”

“Oh, here we go.” Aomine sighed and turned to Kuroko and Kagami.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi brightened. She couldn’t help it. Seeing Kuroko always put her in a good mood.

“Congratulations.”

They exchanged hugs and best wishes with her and stiff nods with Aomine.

“Sorry, but I don’t do hugs.”

Kagami rolled his eyes at that.

“Whatever.”

“Momoi-san, can I talk to you?”

“Oh, yes!”

She saw how Aomine followed them when they went on the side. She wondered if she was angry, disappointed or annoyed, or all of the above.

“How are you feeling?”

“Great.” She said with a slightly strained smile. “Just a bit um.” She made a vague gesture over her slightly swollen belly.

The dress had enough frills that no one was able to see it anyway. But she knew.

Kuroko frowned.

“I’m fine I swear. Just a bit uncomfortable in this dress.”

“I see.”

She hesitated for a moment and then decided to speak.

“I’m honestly more worried about Dai-chan.”

Kuroko hummed.

“Why?”

“Well.” She sighed. “He hasn’t slept well, he’s grumpy as hell and he has bigger stomach cramps than I do.”

Kuroko chuckled.

“So, he’s nervous.”

“Yeah, but.” She threw her hands in the air. “So am I?”

“I don’t think these two are compatible.”

Momoi wasn’t satisfied with that explanation, so Kuroko continued.

“Aomine-kun…never had a girlfriend before you.”

She snorted.

“Not true? He had three.”

“He was on three _dates._ ”

Okay he had a point.

“Short relationships are still relationships.”

Kuroko shrugged.

“Doubt he thought of them like that.”

She gave him a sideways look.

“He boasted about them for _months._ ”

“To make himself feel more confident.”

Momoi went silent.

“So, you’re saying is that it’s a bigger deal for him than me?”

Kuroko hesitated.

“ _He_ thinks that.”

Momoi pouted.

“He thinks I didn’t want it? But he was the one to ask _me._ ”

“Yes, but this is Aomine-kun. You know that. Overcompensating for everything.”

She sighed.

“I guess you’re right.”

They talked a bit longer, until Kagami stole Kuroko, so she decided to find her stupid husband.

She found him eating. _Of course._

“Hey, slob.”

“Hey.” He said and put another meatball into his mouth. “Where’s Tetsu?”

“Kagamin found us and they went somewhere.” She said and took a sip of soda.

Aomine frowned.

“I swear to god if they went somewhere to make more of those annoying, big eyed kids of theirs, I will- “

Momoi chocked.

“You know that is _impossible_ in their case?”

Aomine shrugged.

“Who the fuck knows, with them.”

She laughed heartily and then they sat in silence, him eating and her sipping slowly at her drink.  

“Hey.” She poked his cheek with a finger. “You okay.”

“M’okay.” Aomine said and took a hefty sip of water. “Why you ask?”

She shrugged.

“Reflex.”

Aomine snorted.

“That felt nostalgic. I’m just glad you didn’t decide to cook for the wedding.”

She kicked him in the shin.

“Ow! What the hell woman!?”

“For your information I have improved. _Considerably_.”

“Somehow, I’m doubtful.”

She rolled her eyes and set her glass.

“Come on.” She said when she stood up and Aomine looked up at her.

“Where?”

“To dance. I want to dance.”

Aomine snorted.

“You know I hate it.”

“Yes. I do. I also know that you owe me a dance. Get off your butt.” She kicked the chair, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dancefloor, not caring about his loud protests.

\---

"Daisuke, Satoshi, Eiji, Naoki and Te-"

Aomine glared at his wife over the rim of his coffee mug.

Momoi hummed and flipped her hair as if she was really considering her options and finally wrote the last name on a piece of paper.

“Tomo.”

Aomine took a loud sip of his coffee, pretending like he didn’t care, but he gave a silent sigh of relief.

“Okay. Time for girl names.”

Aomine rolled his eyes.

“What for? I bet it’s a boy anyway.”

“How are you so sure?” Momoi asked. “It’s too early to check the sex of the baby.”

“My genes.” Aomine sat up confidently in his seat. “It’s gonna be a boy.”

Momoi rolled her eyes.

“You know, these kind of things were acceptable when you were five not _twenty_ -five.” She chided him and slid a piece of paper and a pen across the table.

“Give me something. Work with me.”

Aomine put down his coffee cup and took the pen with a lot of grumbling. He scribbled the first name that came to his mind and gave Momoi the piece of paper back.

“There. It should be fine.”

Momoi looked over the name quickly and then up at him.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Eh?”

“I’m not calling our daughter a name of one of your favorite porn stars.”

“Hey!” Aomine pointed a finger at her. “Mai-chan is _not_ a porn star okay! She’s a very classy model.”

“Still.” Momoi protested and crossed out the name. “I do not agree. _Again_.”

Aomine took the pen with a sigh.

He paused for a very long time, thinking long and hard about the names, but there was nothing else coming to him.

Momoi sighed.

“It can be a short name. I know that longer ones would be too much of a nuisance for you.”

Aomine scoffed and would have got offended if not for the fact that it was true.

He tapped the pen against the table for a moment before he scribbled down five, short female names.

“Here. Happy?”

Momoi looked at the list and then at Aomine skeptically.

“Those aren’t the names of any other po- “She paused when she saw his glare. “Models.”

“No.” Aomine sniffed and shrugged. “I mean they could be, but I don’t know any.”

Momoi hummed and scanned the list. Aomine saw how she smiled briefly when one of them caught her eye.

She nodded.

“I can work with that.”

\---

_I wonder if this really was a good idea._

Momoi thought when they got out of the car and took all their stuff from the trunk. Aomine carried everything while _of course_ complaining that it was heavy, but he wouldn’t accept Satsuki’s help.

So, she was only left with her summer bag.

It was a warm, summer day, perfect for a beach visit.

Momoi sighed when she finally caught up with Aomine, who despite dragging a bunch of things was still walking faster than her, treating carefully on the hot sand.

Aomine dumped one huge bag, a thermic bag, a parasol and his own backpack causing a small sand wave.

Momoi grabbed the blanket but he snatched it from her hands immediately and she only rolled her eyes.

She knew he wanted well but it sometimes came off as if she was completely useless. She chided herself mentally. This was Aomine after all. You had to learn how to read between twenty layers of denial and male ego.

She scanned the horizon and managed to spot Kagami’s red mop of hair. After a moment she managed to locate Tetsu-kun as well and they waved to each other.

Aomine tried to come off as not caring, but she knew he wanted to run up into the ocean.

“Go.” She said when he was done with setting up the parasol.

“No, I still need- “

“Just go.” She grabbed the thermic bag. “I need to change.”

Aomine hesitated and she gave him a look.

“Fine.” He grumbled and took off his shirt. “I’ll go.” He kicked off his sandals. He was already in his swim trunks.

“Just.” He paused.

“I’ll call you. _Go_.” She actually pushed him from under the shade of the parasol.

For a moment she thought he looked hurt, but then he shrugged and basically ran to the shore like a little kid.

Momoi sighed and organized the rest of their things. She took off her shorts and opened her hoodie.

Her belly was forming a small bump right now. One which couldn’t really be covered by frills and layers.

She didn’t feel…ugly per se. But she didn’t know it would be so noticeable when on the beach.

Satsuki covered her top with the hoodie a bit. She only had one swim suit – a black bikini which she bought years ago. She used to have a different one she wore whenever they went to the beach. But it tore in the wash and now she was left with this one.

After she bought it she never wore it thinking it was too forward.

It certainly was, for a pregnant woman.

She rubbed her bump and sighed. Oh well.

She observed the three boys playing and splashing in the water. Aomine accusing Kagami and Tetsu-kun of something and she smiled to herself. It felt a bit like middle school again to be excluded from something. Not that it was anyone else’s fault really.

She grabbed a book she borrowed from Tetsu-kun, but she only ended flipping through it. It wasn’t really up her alley, but she felt stupid telling him that now.

Momoi startled when she saw a pair of wet and covered in sand feet rudely stepping on the blanket.

“Get off.” She swatted at Aomine’s calves with the book, but he dodged lazily and flopped down on the blanket.

She moved away from him, wrinkling her nose.

“At least dry off first.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and shrugged.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Momoi decided to speak.

“Why did you leave Tetsu-kun and Kagamin?”

“I didn’t leave them. They told me to go.”

Momoi blinked in surprise.

“Why?”

Aomine leveled a look at her.

“You tell me.”

“ _Me_?”

“Yeah, you. What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me.”

Aomine sighed and propped an elbow on his knee and scratched his nape.

“That’s what I told them.” He complained. “But they were like ‘you should talk to Momoi-san. It’s clear that she’s upset about something. How could you leave her like that. Blah blah blah.”

Momoi’s lip twitched at the very bad impersonation of their friends.

“So? Is there something going on or not?”

Momoi bit her lip and thought for a moment if she should say anything.

“Maybe.”

“That’s not an answer.” He said and twirled his pinky in his ear. Momoi resisted the urge to scold him.

“I don’t feel comfortable.” She finally said.

“Hm? With what?”

“With this.” She says and pointed to her swollen stomach. Aomine looked at her and then at her stomach and then again at her face.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing. I just don’t feel comfortable in a swimsuit.”

Aomine snorted.

“That’s it?”

Momoi pouted.

“It is for me.”

He shrugged again.

“I can punch anyone for you who stares at it if you want?”

“ _What_? That’s not, no just, just don’t do _that_.”

Aomine shrugged.

“Suit yourself then.”

Momoi sighed and hanged her head. She used to love the beach and swimming and wearing cute swimsuits. Even when Aomine told her she looked like a giant strawberry when they were kids, because the patter was like that. They were five but she remembered and tried not pick one like that anymore.

She wondered if it will be like that from now on. And what about when the baby is born?

“Look, I’m not going to force you or anything.” Aomine started talking and snapped Satsuki out of her daze. “But it’s getting kind of sucky there just with those two idiots, so….”

Momoi looked up and saw a streak of pink across Aomine’s dark cheeks and she giggled suddenly.

She was just making up new problems.

“What?” Aomine sputtered when she laughed. “Oh fine, then sorry I tried.” He grumbled and stood up.

“No, I’m sorry!” She grabbed the leg of his trunks. “Please. help me up.”

Aomine growled and grumbled but took her hands and helped her stand up.

“I’ll go.” She said and shrugged off the hoodie. “I am bored here anyway.”

When she was putting her hair up she noticed Aomine’s gaze slide very obviously down from her face to her chest and she rolled her eyes.

“Hey, uh...did you uh. You know? I mean...are they like...bigger? Because you are you know.”

“ _No_.” She denied firmly. “ _That_ happens _after_ the baby is born.” She explained calmly and walked past him. “Sorry to disappoint you. But it must have been your imagination. Too much time in the sun maybe.”

Aomine sputtered behind her and she ran up to the shore and waved to Kagami and Kuroko who waved back. They threw the blow-up ball to her and she hit it back to them.

Satsuki laughed when Kuroko wasn’t able to catch the ball and she entered the water with a splash and swam up to her friends. She felt light and refreshed in the ocean and it instantly brightened her day.

Aomine on the other hand sputtered behind her and hollered entering his protective husband mode for the first time.

“Watch it will you? There’s my kid in there!”

\---

“What is this idiot doing?” Aomine cackles as he watches an episode of a variety show and eats chips on their bed.

He snorts when the guy falls into a pool full of jello and a bit of the soda he was drinking splashes on his hoodie.

He lounges around, watching TV until he hears a groan and jumps startled.

“Jesus Christ _woman._ What are you even doing?” He sputters when he sees Momoi in the doorway, clutching at her swollen belly.

“Dying.” She replies simply and walks slowly into the room.

“Scoot over.” She sits gingerly on the bed and pushes at Aomine’s shoulder.

Daiki sighs and rolls over to the side so Momoi can carefully lay down. After some struggling she finds a semi comfortable position and relaxes a bit with a sigh.

Aomine watches her closely. Last time he tried to help her in some way to move around she slapped his hands and huffed at him that she was _not_ sick or an invalid and could move _just fine._

So Aomine didn’t try and help her anymore unless she explicitly asked for it. Let the dumbass struggle.

Still he hovered over her here and there when she was clearly struggling around the house. He didn’t want to admit it, but the protective instinct was kicking in since the beach episode. It was kind of funny since it was always Satsuki who was the ‘protector’ when they were kids (even if Aomine would rather eat a pair of sweaty basketball shoes than to admit it) and even long after they stopped being kids, but now the roles flipped. Kind of.

“What are you watching?” Satsuki asked while she snatched the bag of chips from Aomine’s hands.

Aomine shrugged.

“Dunno. It was on and I was bored.”

“Hm.” She hummed, eyes glued to the screen while she munched on his snack. “Don’t worry. Season starts soon and you will be free from me.” She said and are the last chip.

“Yeah.” Aomine shrugged and looked at the TV. He was bored true, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t go out and play street ball with Tetsu and Kagami or Ryou. It just didn’t feel right to leave Satsuki alone, even _he_ knew that.

She was due in a month, just when practice would start again, meaning he wouldn’t be boarding any planes for at least three more weeks since the kid would be born.

And Aomine was kind of excited for that to be honest. Of course, he _couldn’t_ say that.

“You know I’m not really- “Momoi’s sharp gasp cut him off.

“W-w-what’s wrong?” He saw how Momoi curled in a ball on the side and groaned.

“Hey. Satsu?” He shook her arm gently.

Satsuki whined and then took deep, quick breaths as she clutched her belly. Aomine’s eyes went wide.

“Is this?”

“Wha?” Momoi asked, still a bit dazed when she stopped panting.

“A-are you?? Now? Do we need to go to the- should I call Tetsu???”

Satsuki looked almost sleepy, as she blinked.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“What?”

“I’m not- my god.” She sighed and closed her eyes and then opened them. “It was just _cramps_.”

Aomine blinked.

“Cramps.”

“Yes.”

“So, you’re not- “

“I’m not giving birth. _Yet.”_  

“Thank god.” Aomine slumped down on the bed. Momoi rolled her eyes as she rubbed her stomach.

“Oh!”

“What?!” Aomine jumped again, all senses alert.

“Nothing. It kicked.”

Aomine opened his mouth to scold her, but she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. His mouth hung open as he touched the round bump through Momoi’s shirt. He didn’t really dare to touch her stomach, thinking that maybe she’d find it weird and also because he was certain he’d do _something_ that would potentially hurt either her or the baby.

They stayed still, but nothing happened.

And then Aomine felt a kick.

“Woha!” He gasped because it was pretty strong and it surprised him.

“See?” Momoi laughed and let go of his hand to rub the place where the tiny foot kicked her. “That was a pretty strong one.”

“Yeah.” Aomine said while looking at his hand. “I hope he won’t get into soccer though.”

“He?”

“Well, yeah? Would a girl kick that hard?”

Momoi sighed and sat up a bit.

“We’ve been over this.” She said and folded her hands on her lap. “I wanted to show you the results.”

Aomine pouted.

“I still can’t believe you went and did it.”

“I wanted to know!” Momoi retorted. “And I said we could go together?”

Aomine humped and crossed his arms over his chest.

Satsuki rolled her eyes.

“It’s a boy.”

“Do you want to know for sure?”

“I _do_ know for sure.”

“Then what does it change if you see the results? If you’re right then you’re right and if not then you won’t change it by not seeing the results.”

“No.”

“Fine.” Momoi snapped and turned on her side. “Sometimes I feel like a single mother.”

“Wow. Rude.” Aomine snarked and Momoi giggled.

They watched TV for a bit, until Aomine felt Satsuki’s foot nudging his leg.

“What.”

“I want ice cream.”

“Then get it. It should be in the freezer.”

“It’s not.” Satsuki pouted and gave Aomine a pleading look.

“My god.” Daiki grumbled and got up. “What flavor?” He asked as he hunted for clean socks.

“Strawberry.”

“Aha.”

“And chips.” Satu said as she looked into the empty bag with disappointment.

“Yeah, yeah.” Aomine said from the hall.

“And maiubo!” Satsu shouted after him when he closed the door.

His brief irritation melted when he exited the apartment block and headed to the nearest seven-eleven.

He’d know he’d be eating junk food in bed with Satsuki in the end.

There was no reason to be pissy about it.

\---

The cup fell down almost in slow motion.

Satsuki felt that she could catch it and save it from the inevitable fate, but all her limbs were just _too_ heavy and swollen.

And also, she couldn’t be bothered to move.

She watched indifferently how the mug met the tile, kitchen floor and it spread into a dozen, smaller pieces.

Satsuki closed her eyes and sighed, before she carefully sat down on the floor and started gathering the remains.

It was her _favorite_ cup.

Satsuki was lost in thought when she gathered the pieces of ceramic into a neat pile and she flinched when one of the pieces cut her finger,

“Ouch!” She gasped and watched how blood spilled from the tip. “God damnit.”

“Did you _just_ swear?”

Satsuki turned her head and saw Aomine in doorway.

“You heard _that_ but not when I broke the mug?”

“It’s what woke me up.” He grumbled and walked up to her. “What even are you doing on the floor you moron.”

“Cleaning.” She said and tried to stand up while holding the counter. Aomine sighed and helped her get up and set her down on the nearest chair, while he grabbed a dust pan and a brush and started cleaning himself.

Satsuki sat and numbly watched how Aomine cleaned up her mess and something heavy welled inside her.

She was sore, her ankles were swollen, she was hungry and thirsty and uncomfortable. She finally reached that peak when she didn’t like what she saw in the mirror.

She knew those were hormones and soon it will be over, but at times she felt like she was close to having a mini breakdown or a panic attack. Every time she managed to held it off, usually a cup of her favorite jasmine tea in her favorite cup or having a bit of time to herself helped a bit.  

But it was harder and harder to deal with it.

Aomine acted as usually towards her and didn’t treat her like she was ill or a child and on one hand she was grateful for that, but sometimes she wished he would be a bit _more_ like a stereotypical, fretting husband, and his own gruff and grumpy self.

Aomine turned around with the dustpan and the broom and froze when he saw her.

“The hell are you crying about!?” He blurted out and Satsuki jumped.

“What?” Her voice was hoarse and she realized that her nose was stuffed. Touching her face, she realized that indeed her cheeks were wet.

“Oh.”

Aomine threw the remains of the cup into the trash and disposed of the dustpan and brush and paused when he turned to her.

Satsuki laughed at his panicked face, but it came out like a sob.

He sighed and then crutched in front of her. She could see how he was uncomfortable.

“What’s up with you? Did I do something?”

Satsuki shook her head.

Aomine tilted his head and scratched it.

“If you won’t tell me what’s going on, how am I supposed to fix it?”

“Why do you think it’s something you did?” She asked in a calmer voice as she wiped her face.

Aomine shrugged.

“Experience?”

Satsuki dropped her hands and looked at him.

“I’m sore. It’s uncomfortable to walk and generally just _be_. I’m hungry but I don’t know for what. I want a drink, but I’m clumsy because I didn’t have enough sleep. And you don’t care, because all you _do_ is sleep.”

When she added the last sentence, she realized it was unfair and she immediately regretted it. Aomine _was_ trying to help and it meant he obviously _did_ care.

He frowned.

“Well sorry, for being dense and _tired,_ but that’s me. You know what you were getting into.” He grumbled and stood up.

“You’re awful. I hate you.” She snapped at him.

“Well, you called me an idiot.”

“You called me ugly!”

“Since when did I ever call you ugly!?”

“Since I was _five_!”

They stopped shouting at each other suddenly. Aomine looked like he was slapped. Momoi averted her gaze.

“Come here.” Aomine said finally and grabbed her shoulders. She stood up and he directed her to the living room and pushed her down on the couch.

“What are you- “She asked, but then Aomine disappeared into the kitchen. Soon she heard the kettle being filled with water.

An hour later she was dozing off on Aomine’s shoulder after she finished her tea. She knew she would have a sore neck, but she couldn’t be bothered to move. Satsuki felt how sleep was creeping on her, making everything feel unreal and distant.

She sighed and made herself a bit more comfortable.

 _I must be really tired_. She thought, when she started dreaming about Aomine brushing her hair and telling her she was pretty.

At least the dream version was nice to her.

\---

“Hey Aomine! Aomine! Do you hear me?”

“What?” Daiki called to his captain, annoyed that the one day he actually _wanted_ to practice he was needlessly bothered by his stupid teammates. The training season for Winter Championships started and as much as he _didn’t_ want to admit it, he was reluctant to leave Satsuki alone.

She told him she would be fine and all but almost pushed him out of the house, telling him he was being ridiculous.

She wasn’t due for another two weeks anyway. It was three days since then.

Still, Aomine was all twitchy and anxious so he turned to the only thing which always helped him with stress.

“It’s your phone.” His captain, a guy way taller and bulkier than Imayoshi, but way less scary than his high school teammate, stomped over to him and showed him his smartphone. “I think I _told_ to you to turn it to mute?”

His teammates knew Satsu was pregnant and agreed for him to keep his phone on him during practice, something which was usually forbidden for the rest of the players, but the condition was that he would turn the voice off and only answer when it was really important.  

Aomine frowned and snatched the phone from the captain’s hand.

“Then how am I supposed to know when someone calls?” He snapped and looked at the display.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Tetsu’s name.

“If you need to get it, then go on the side and be quick.”

Aomine shot him a nasty glare but pressed the green button. It was only Tetsu, but his instincts told him to get it just in case.

“Yeah? I’m in the middle of practice.” He huffed.

Tetsu didn’t waste breath on ‘Hello Aomine-kun, I need to talk you.’ Or any such nonsense. No, he just went straight to the point.

“Momoi-san went into labor fifteen minutes ago. I thought you’d want to know.”

If Aomine could point to one earthshattering moment in his life that would be it.

“What?! You’re joking right?” He shouted and his whole team turned their heads to him.

“No Aomine-kun. I am dead serious.”

Daiki paused. Tetsu sounded like he usually did when he talked to him – fucking deadpan and full of snark. It was something he’d say to fuck with him, and he was ready to call bullshit when he heard Kagami’s urgent voice in the background.

“Aomine!” The idiot shouted into the receiver. “Get your ass into the hospital!”

That snapped Aomine out of his skeptical daze.

“Fuck.” He said and almost dropped the phone. “I’ll be right there!” He shouted and sprinted out of the gym hall. He stopped on his way in the locker room to grab his things, and he didn’t even bother to change.

He texted Tetsu that he was on his way when he all but jumped into the bus and took a seat.

A weird mix of anxiety and excitement and _fear_ was making him dizzy and he could barely sit in place.

In moments like these, he’d call Satsu, but he _couldn’t_ do that now.

“Christ.” He leaned forward in the bus seat and breathed.

Seven more stops.

\---

Six hours.

That’s how long it took.

She knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she didn’t expect to struggle _that_ much.

“You both have to give me a hard time huh?” She murmured into the soft, dark hair of a small head.

The baby made a noise and scrunched up it’s nose, before relaxing slightly.

Satsuki sighed and adjusted the baby in her arms. There was nothing she wanted more than to go to sleep, but she wanted Aomine to get here first.

He entered the room, unsure if he should, almost as if he was as shy and she had to bite her lip to not laugh.

“Can I- “

“Come in.” She said and sat up straighter in the hospital bed. “Come and see her.”

Aomine paused in the door way.

Aha.

Finally, he walked up to the bed, but stopped by just a few steps.

“It’s a girl.” He said plainly.

“Mhm.” She nodded and rocked her gently. “I _tried_ to tell you.”

Aomine didn’t seem to be listening to her though, his gaze fixed in the small bundle in her arms.

“Dai-chan?” A small feeling of worry nudged at her. “Are you- “

“Can I uh, hold um.” He made an awkward gesture. Satsuki breathed a silent sigh of relief. She transferred the baby to Aomine, schooling him how to hold her as to not hurt the baby and make her comfortable. She had a brief, three-minute lesson from the nurses not long ago.

She didn’t realize how much that small gesture made her feel at ease and relaxed her, as she dropped against the pillows.

Aomine stood there stiffly, holding the little bundle and looking at her both with great intent as well as confusion.

 _Stop scowling_. She thought with amusement. The baby was breathing calmly, sleeping in her dad’s arms and Satsuki wished she had her phone on her so she could snap a picture.

Oh well. There will be more occasions in the future.

Just then she heard a sniff and she looked up suddenly worrying that the baby got uncomfortable or she woke up and saw Aomine’s glaring face. What a great first image that would be.

But no. It wasn’t the baby.

“Why are you- Dai-chan?”

“What?” Aomine snapped wetly and sniffed again. Big, fat tears rolled down his face.

Satsuki panicked for a moment, her eyes bulging, because she hadn’t seen Aomine cry like that _in years._

 Small hands reached out of the bundle in his direction. Aomine looked down and frowned.

“What? Are you making fun of your dad?”

Satsuki couldn’t help it and she burst out laughing.

“Shut up.” Aomine grumbled and Satsuki chuckled.

 


End file.
